vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ridley
|-|Ridley= |-|Meta Ridley= |-|Omega Ridley= |-|Proteus Ridley= Summary Ridley is one of the leaders of the Space Pirates and the archnemesis of Samus Aran, having orphaned her on K-2L. Despite his monstrous appearance, Ridley is a brilliant Space Pirate leader and is well-versed in robotics, but he is also a monstrous sadist happy to devour his foes after killing them. He is most infamous for his resilience, appearing again and again no matter how many times Samus has defeated him, returning as a cyborg, Meta Ridley, and even returning after his death to plague her once more. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 5-B | Unknown | 5-B | 5-B Name: Ridley Origin: Metroid Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Space Dragon | Cybernetically enhanced Space Dragon | Phazon-mutated Space Dragon | X Parasite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Absorption (Can consume the flesh of others and incorporate it into his own to assist in his regeneration), Invisibility (Can seemingly blend into his surroundings), Large Size (Type 0), Transformation over the course of his life cycle, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; regenerated from being burnt down to the bone and from the explosion on K-2L, by feasting on the remains of the dead), Immortality (Type 3) | Previous abilities, Energy Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Homing Attacks | Previous abilities, Phazon Manipulation, Regeneration (Likely High; he has more Phazon than Dark Samus 2, who could reform from anything short of complete atomic disruption), Resistance to Phazon (Can withstand exposure to highly radioactive Phazon, which normally instantly kills Space Pirates, and has a variety of capabilities, including Disease Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Technological Manipulation, among others) | Same as his first form | Same as his first form, in addition to Biological Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Absorption (X Parasites can absorb those they infect instantly), Duplication (X Parasites can clone themselves to spread across an environment), Possession (Can take control of other beings as a Core-X), Power Absorption (Can absorb the powers of others by infecting them), Resurrection (X Parasites can resurrect deceased lifeforms by infecting them), Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-High; can reform from his Core-X), Immortality (Types 3 and 6) Attack Potency: Island level (Destroyed part of a plateau on Zebes' 960x gravity) | Planet level (Fought against Phazon Suit Samus) | Unknown (Fought against Hypermode Samus and is one of the few opponents that can damage her, at this point she should be more powerful than her peak in Echoes) | Planet level (Fought against Gravity Suit Samus and retained a portion of his old power) | Planet level (Fought against Fusion Gravity Suit Samus) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can easily get the drop on Samus) | Massively FTL+ (Outraced Samus' ship which has been calced to be at a mid-end of 10,000,000c, and can fight Samus, who can tag him while he's flying) | Massively FTL+ (Should be much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Outraced Samus' Gunship, flew from SR388 to Ceres and from Ceres to Zebes, both in a fairly short span of time) | Massively FTL+ (Fought Fusion Gravity Suit Samus) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | Planet Class | Unknown | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Island level (Can take beatings from Samus and survive the destruction of his entire fleet) | Planet level | Unknown | Planet level (Survived his fight with Samus on SR388 and quickly recovered) | Planet level Stamina: Extremely high. Ridley's stamina is immense, allowing him to survive and escape deadly situations such as the explosion on K-2L, consuming the remains of Samus' parents to endure and going on to survive many other seemingly lethal situations, living through his defeat on SR388 and going on to immediately fly to Ceres, intercepting Samus once more and battling her one last time on Zebes. Limitless with Phazon. Range: Tens of meters with his claws and tail, further with his other weapons Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius. Despite his generally monstrous countenance, Ridley is a brilliant Space Pirate commander that lead the Pirates while Mother Brain was being repaired and operated skillfully underneath her as one of the Space Pirates' most infamous and powerful members. He shows skill in robotics as well, having created his own robotic doppelganger. Weaknesses: Ridley was initially overconfident, but has become less so and increasingly pragmatic over time. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Fire / Plasma Breath:' Ridley's most common form of attack is shooting out streams of fireballs from his mouth, or breathing a continuous stream of plasma. **'Kinetic Breath Weapon:' Meta Ridley's version of his breath weapon, a highly powerful plasma beam that can be charged. Once augmented by Phazon, Omega Ridley can use a Phazon variant of this attack to irradiate and destroy his targets, overloading them with a lethal amount of Phazon. *'Meson Bomb Launcher:' While in flight, Meta Ridley can use this weapon to drop bombs to destroy everything beneath him with huge explosions. *'Multi-Missile System:' A weapon system that fires a series of homing missiles at Meta Ridley's target. *'Ultrathermal Flamestrike Projector:' One of Meta Ridley's weapons, used by slamming into the ground while wreathing his feet in fire, causing a blazing shockwave to erupt from his landing point. Key: Zero Mission | Meta Ridley | Omega Ridley | Post-Corruption | Neo-Ridley Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Clones Category:Cyborgs Category:Dragons Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Pirates Category:Plasma Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sadists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5